Sing A Song Of Loud
My 11th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. In the house, everyone is trying to comfort Luna, who has just went through her first break up. -It's ok Luna.-Leni said.-You are a real catch, and if Julian can't see that then you really don't need a boyfriend like him. -It just hurts deep down.-Luna said crying. -The first break up always hurts.-Lori said.-I remember my first break up with Bobby, boy it felt awful. -I thought we were so happy together, and then on our date tonight he said he's dumping me!-Luna continued crying. -Ouch.-Luan commented. -You aren't helping.-Luna said still crying. -Umm, Luna, maybe a jam session would do you some good.-Lincoln said holding her guitar. -Yeah, just a little music.-Luna said now finished crying. Luna takes the guitar from Lincoln, everyone leaves, and she begins playing a sad meody on her guitar. After a while Lucy comes in carrying a piece of paper. -What do you want little sis?-Luna asked depressed. -I wrote a poem for you, I call it, break ups.-Lucy said. -Wow thanks, I feel so happy you wrote a poem to remind me of this awful day.-Luna said both sarcastically and depressed. -Just read it.-Lucy said.-Please. -Fine.-Luna replied taking the poem from her.-Woah, this is actually pretty good Lucy, I couldn't write like this if I gave it all I got. -Thanks.-Lucy said. Luna then begins playing the sad melody from earlier, but sings Lucy's poem along side it. -Luna, that was amazing.-Lucy commented. -It wouldn't have been half as amazing with out your sick lyrics!-Luna said. -Oh you don't really mean that.-Lucy said. -Oh yes I do, these are some great lyrics.-Luna replied. -Well your music was pretty amazing.-Lucy said. -Well, maybe we could team up, you could write lyrics, I do music, I'll get you playing on the pipe organ, and we'll perform.-Luna exclaimed.-What do you say Luce, want to team up? -Sure, I don't see why not.-Lucy answered. -Alright, tomorrow morning meet me in the garage for rehearsal.-Luna said. -Ok.-Lucy said.-Goodnight Luna. -Goodnight Lucy, thanks for helping me get over Julian with your poem.-Luna said. -It was my pleasure.-Lucy replied. So the girls went to bed ready to start practicing music tomorrow, the next morning they head out to the garage ready to start working. -Alright Lucy, what poems do you have finished?-Luna asked. -There's this one, it is called, Sorrowful Black Heart.-Lucy answered. -Let me see it.-Luna said. -Here you go.-Lucy said. Luna stares at it for a while, then picks up her guitar, and applies a melody to the song, trying to make it sound good, but no luck. -Hmm, I can't seem to get the rhythm for this one Lucy.-Luna said. -Maybe you play, and I'll write to match it.-Lucy suggested. -Good idea Luce!-Luna said. Luna plays a melody and Lucy begins writing, when she give Luna the newly finished lyrics, Luna plays the melody again, but it still doesn't sound good. -Ugh, why can't we get some good songs?!-Luna complained.-What did we do last night that we aren't doing right now?! -Maybe try playing a sadder melody.-Lucy said.-My lyrics were sad, and so was your melody, so we got a good sound. -Or, since I'm happy, write some upbeat lyrics.-Luna suggested.-My melody is upbeat, so we need your lyrics to match my melody. -How about we don't do that?-Lucy said.-I don't write upbeat happy poems. -Well if I'm not sad, there is no sad melody.-So we can't do that if I'm happy. -How about we write some songs your way, and other songs my way.-They agreed. -Alright, our first song was sad, so we're gonna need a happy one.-Luna said.-Maybe I can help you get upbeat and happy. -And how do you think you're going to do that?-Lucy asked. -Well, what makes you happy?-Luna asked.-We'll just do whatever makes you happy? -Really?-Lucy asked both skeptical and a little excited.-None of you guys ever want to do the stuff I like. -If it'll get you to write some upbeat stuff, I'll do it!-Luna exclaimed. -Well, in that case, I like visiting the cemetery, going to poetry readings, watching the latest horror films, and communicating with the undead.-Lucy said. -Alright, let's go then.-Luna said. So the two girls went out and did everything Lucy wanted, they went to the cemetery, to the poetry readings, and went to see 4 of the newest horror movies. Then they returned home and spoke to the undead. -So Lucy, how about one upbeat song?-Luna asked. -Up wrote it while we did the things I wanted, I call it, fun.-Lucy replied. Luna looks over the poem, and then begins playing a melody, getting a good song. -We did it!-Luna exclaimed.-Thanks for your cooperation Lucy! -Thank you for giving me an awesome day today Luna.-Lucy said. -It was my pleasure, and to be honest, I had fun too.-Luna said.-I'm glad you had fun. -Goodnight Luna, same time tomorrow?-Lucy asked. -You know it little sis!-Luna answered.-Sleep tight! The next morning, the girls head into the garage and begin rehearsing the song they composed last night. -Luna, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you yesterday.-Lucy said.-So I was wondering, could we do it again today? -Sure sis.-Luna replied.-As soon as we nail this song! -Thanks Luna, normally I feel like an outcast to the family when I do my dark activities, but yesterday you changed all that.-Lucy said. -Lucy, never feel like an outcast doing that stuff again, because it's cool with us.-Luna said.-Now let's get the song nailed so we can hang out again! The two play the song and are sounding amazing when a boy walks by, curious, he walks up to the garage door and knocks on it. -Alright Lucy, we've nailed the song, so go get ready for a day of fun.-Luna said.-I'll talk to who's knocking while you go get ready. -Ok!-Lucy said. Lucy runs off, and Luna opens the garage door, and is shocked at who she sees standing in front of her. -Julian!-Luna exclaimed surprised.-What are you doing here?! -Hey Luna.-Julian said nervously. -What do you want?-Luna asked. -I want to get back together with you.-Julian said.-What do you say we go out for a date today? -No way Julian!-Luna answered.-It broke my heart when you dumped me out of nowhere, and I'm not gonna date you ever again. -Luna, let me explain, my parents made me dump you.-Julian said. -I don't believe you.-Luna said. -My parents thought you were influencing me into liking rock, they hate rock, so they said I needed to dump you because you were a bad influence on me!-Julian said.-Which is ridiculous since I met you at a rock festival. -Julian.-Luna said. -You have to believe me!-Julian pleaded.-I was dating you for the past two months and I've loved you for two months and on going! -Oh Julian, I still love you too!-Luna exclaimed happily. -So we're back together?-Julian asked. -Yes, Yes, Yes!-Luna exclaimed. -Great, now let's celebrate!-Julian said hugging Luna. -I'm sure Lucy won't be disappointed if I don't hang out with her just this once.-Luna thought to herself.-Alright, let's go!-Luna said out loud this time. Luna and Julian take off, and Lucy comes back into the garage. -Luna?-Lucy asked surprised.-Where are you? Lucy just gets silence. -Oh well, may be someone else will hang out with me.-Lucy said. Lucy heads into her room. -Hey Lynn, do you want to go to see a horror movie with me?-Lucy asked. -No way!-Lynn said.-I don't think they are interesting. -Oh, ok.-Lucy said. -Lola, do you want to go to the cemetery with me?-Lucy asked. -Never in a million years you morbid weirdo!-Lola said.-What's so fascinating about looking at graves?! -Well I just thought you might want to hang out with me.-Lucy said. -Lana, do you want to go to the poetry readings today?-Lucy asked. -Poetry is boring and depressing.-Lana said. -Exactly.-Lucy said.-Are you coming? -No.-Lana answered. -Lisa, care to talk to ghosts with me?-Lucy asked. -I don't have time for speaking with unreal beings.-Lisa said.-Speaking with a figment of your imagination isn't my top priority. -Ok, sorry for bothering.-Lucy said. Lucy, now more depressed than usual, heads to the park, and sits on a bench, after a while, Luna and Julian walk past the bench. -So, I heard you playing earlier, you sounded amazing!-Julian said. -Thanks babe!-Luna said. -I really loved the words!-Julian complimented. -My sister Lucy wrote it.-Luna said. -Is she the weirdo goth girl who I don't think likes me?-Julian asked. -Yes, but to get the words I had to do a bunch of creepy depressing stuff for her.-Luna said.-I pretended I liked it for my sister's sake though. -That must've stunk.-Julian said. -I was so weirded out by it, the only thing remotely cool was the horror movies.-Luna continued.-But it was worth it, because I got those awesome lyrics! -I would have been weirded out too.-Julian said. -I was gonna do the same today to get another song, but then you asked me to take you back, and I couldn't refuse.-Luna said.-So you saved me from another day of that. -I'm glad I could help you escape your freaky sister.-Julian said.-Now let's go get some ice cream. Luna and Julian run off, and Lucy, who overheard everything, heads home sadly, when Luna returns home, Lucy wastes no time to tell Luna she's mad. -Why did you ditch me today?!-Lucy asked even though she knew the answer. -Julian and I got back together!-Luna exclaimed.-We celebrated, I completely forgot about our plans because I was just so happy! -Oh really, then how come you thanked him for getting you out of hanging with me?-Lucy asked.-I thought you liked hanging with me, I thought you thought I was normal, and you just called me weird at the park! I help you get over him, and this is how you repay me?! -Lucy, the thing is, Julian hates goths, so I didn't want him to dump me again because I was into some gothic stuff.-Luna admitted.-I can't go through that again. -I understand then, but I felt pretty bad when I heard that stuff.-Lucy said.-You don't have to compliment me, but please don't insult me around him. -Ok sis, I promise.-Luna said. -And for some good news, we are performing at a club Friday night at 8:00 p.m.-Lucy said. -Sorry Lucy.-Luna said upset.-I have a date with Julian on Friday. -But Luna, we worked hard to get our songs down, I sold most of my poems to book this gig, you can't quit because Julian asked you out, I need you for this.-Lucy explained. -I can't let my boyfriend down, I can't perform, Julian means more to me than...-Luna said before being interrupted. -Than your sister!-Lucy finished. -No, I was gonna say than a performance.-Luna said. -You know what, I'll perform without you, and I'll do it without your help practicing, it will probably sound better without the loud obnoxious guitar that you crank up way to high!-Lucy said in a fit of rage. -Oh really, and how will the audience like your singing when you sing like this?-Luna asked rhetorically while talking in a deadpan voice. -At least they'll like my lyrics, the best lyrics you've ever written had the word YOLO in it!-Lucy continued. -Well you can't play any good music, you would just be pushing random keys on that organ hoping to get a good sound!-Luna yelled. -Listen I didn't want to be your partner before, I only agreed because I saw how depressed you already were.-Lucy said.-And I don't want to be your partner now. -Well you can perform without me, I'll make sure Julian and I stay as far away from the club as possible!-Luna said. -Don't you find it a little suspicious how quickly he asked for you to come back?-Lucy asked.-You weren't even broken up half a week. -His parents made him dump me.-Luna said.-He just stopped caring about what his parents think anymore and decided to get together with me, and can you blame him? -I don't think he's telling you the whole truth, you are gonna go through what you went through two days ago, and regret not performing with me, and I won't console you when it happens because I warned you.-Lucy said. -Well you're wrong.-Luna said.-Cause none of that is gonna happen, just because Julian dumped me before, doesn't mean he'll dump me again, he isn't dumb enough to lose all of this a second time. -Just get out of here Luna.-Lucy said.-I forgave you for calling me weird and now you bring up a whole new set of problems. -Fine, I'll leave.-Luna said fuming. Luna heads off to her room. -Stupid Luna, letting someone I'm 99% sure is using her for something get in the way of our fun, I hope Julian dumps you so you realize you wrong to leave me hanging on the performance.-Lucy complained from her room. -Stupid Lucy, kicking me out of our band entirely, because I need to miss one performance for my amazing boyfriend Julian, I hope her performance is a huge failure so she'll realize she was wrong to kick me out entirely, and about her suspicions about Julian, it's all out of pure jealousy.-Luna complained from her room. Friday night comes, and the girls both leave greenhouse without saying a word to each other, Luna, arrives at Lenny's diner and sits patiently waiting for Julian, eventually, Julian shows up there with another girl. -Julian, who is this?!-Luna asked absolutely shocked. -This is my date Chelsea.-Julian answered.-Why are you surprised, we broke up yesterday, remember that text I sent to you? -The only text I got was 3 days ago, when you said you couldn't hang out because you were sick!-Luna exclaimed angrily. -And I was sick, for two days, then, I got better, Chelsea got back in the picture, and there wasn't room for you anymore.-Julian said.-Oh, the break up text didn't send, whoops, my bad Luna. -What do you mean, back in the picture?!-Luna asked angrily. -Well, it all started two months ago when I met you.-Julian began explaining. FLASHBACK FROM TWO MONTHS AGO AT A ROCK AND ROLL FESTIVAL BEGINS. -Luna, I'm really glad we got seats next to each other, I walked in here not knowing anything about you, and now I practically adore you!-Julian exclaimed. -Thanks Julian, you're so sweet!-Luna said blushing. -Hey, since we both live in Royal Woods, care to meet me at Burpin' Burger tomorrow for a date?-Julian asked.-I know it is sudden, but I just want to get to know you better. -Yes, I would love to go on a date with you!-Luna exclaimed. -Great!-Julian shouted happily. -Alright folks 10 minute intermission!-An announcer said with an intercom. -Be right back Julian!-Luna said taking off. Luna leaves and another girl bumps into Julian. -Whoops, my bad!-The girl said. -Oh it's cool, whatever your name is.-Julian said. -It's Chelsea, and you are?-Chelsea asked. -Julian, pleasure to meet you Chelsea.-Julian said.-Why don't you sit down here, you look stressed, sit down and tell me about yourself. -Ok.-Chelsea said.-I am 15 yrs old, I live in Royal Woods, and I'm single. -What a coincidence, I'm 15, from Royal Woods, and single too!-Julian exclaimed. -Maybe we could go out sometime, how about, Flip's Food n Fuel, on Monday?-Chelsea asked. -Sounds great, see you then!-Julian exclaimed. -I got to get back to my friends, bye Julian.-Chelsea said. Chelsea runs off, and Luna comes back. -Hey Julian, did I miss anything good?-Luna asked. -Nothing really happened.-Julian said. -We still on for Burpin' Burger tomorrow?-Luna asked. -Yes we are.-Julian said. FLASHBACK CONCLUDES. -So you cheated on me the minute after we got together?-Luna asked now depressed. -Yes, then Chelsea found out, made me choose between you and her, I dumped you, Chelsea then dumped me, so I got back together with you, Chelsea realized that she could date me now that I dumped you, so she gets back together with me, I dump you again, and now here we are.-Julian explained. -I can't believe it, Lucy was right about you!-Luna said. -Freak girl actually was onto something and you didn't listen to her, ouch.-Julian said. -Don't you ever call Lucy a freak again, she is anything but, she's creative, she's sweet, she's unique, and she's always honest with you!-Luna Yelled.-And I passed all that up for a dishonest, cheater, who treats people awfully! -Too bad you just ruined your relationship with her, as well as your relationship with me.-Julian said. -I don't care about my relationship with you, but it's not too late to save the relationship I do care about!-Luna said. Luna runs off towards the club, meanwhile at the club, Lucy is performing, getting a negative reception from the audience. -It's like she's not even trying to talk, much less sing!-An audience member told the others. -And talk about awful music, the organ is one of the most beautiful sounding instruments ever, and she's butchering it's good name with this one performance!-Another audience member said. -BOO!-The whole audience began shouting. The audience is booing like crazy, and people also begin throwing food items at Lucy. -Oh, this is just like 1st grade.-Lucy said depressed. A FLASHBACK FROM ONE YEAR AGO BEGINS. Lucy is in her 1st grade class. -Umm, Mrs. Sanders, I was wondering if I could read my poem to the class.-Lucy said to her teacher. -Why yes Lucy, I don't have a problem with that.-Mrs. Sanders said.-Alright kids, Lucy will be reading a poem for us, so let's all give Lucy respect, ok. -Ok Mrs. Sanders!-the students reply. Lucy begins reading her poem to her class, but the students all begin booing, and eventually start throwing paper wads at her. -What do I do Mrs. Sanders?-Lucy asked. -I honestly don't know Lucy.-Mrs. Sanders answered. Lucy not knowing what else to do lets tears flow down her face and runs off. FLASHBACK CONCLUDES. -One year later and I still don't know what to do!-Lucy said. Lucy once again, lets the tears flow down her face and runs out of the club, when she gets outside she bumps into Luna, who judging by the look of things, had some tears come out too. -Oh Lucy, I'm sorry about our fight, you were 100% right about Julian, I should have listened to you, I'm really, really sorry Lucy!-Luna said with tears flowing down her face. -I'm sorry Luna, I shouldn't have told you I didn't want your help with my music, I sounded bad, and had I let you help me, I would have done good!-Lucy said with tears flowing down her face. -I forgive you.-They said to each other. -So you really think you would have done well with my help?-Luna asked. -Of course I do, you're a great teacher.-Lucy explained. -Thanks.-Luna said. -So, didn't work out with Julian?-Lucy asked. -You were right, I was just his second best, he left me when his actual best became available again.-Luna explained. -Forget him!-Lucy exclaimed.-Like Leni said, You are a real catch, and you can do way better than him. -I thought you weren't gonna console me when it happened.-Luna said.-Did someone have a change of heart? -Maybe, I mean you do like hanging out with me, and you are my only sister who wanted me to be happy, and saw to it that I was happy, I kinda owed it to ya.-Lucy explained. -What do you say we go back in there and give those guys the best show ever?!-Luna exclaimed pulling out her guitar. -I'd like that, I'd like that a lot.-Lucy said. So the two girls head into the building, and begin playing, getting a much more positive reception. THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud